


With You

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Cora and Stiles fucked and the one time they did it again, but this time there were feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

The first time she fucked Stiles was because she was angry at Derek.

Cora was pissed that things weren't the way she hoped.

When she heard the news that a Hale was alive and starting a pack, she was overjoyed. Hope surged within her for the first time in years, but Derek's rag tag pack was nothing like she expected.

Derek wouldn't listen to her, not when she suggested they leave and start a new pack, or when she told him the pack needed training or they were going to get killed. It was true, but Derek had never liked knowing he was wrong and and she ended up with a dislocated shoulder.

So, she went to Stilinski because she knew he wouldn't say no. Because Cora has always had a mean streak, and Derek had pissed her off, dislocated her shoulder for fucks sake, and fighting always left her wet and aching for relief.

She fucked him knowing that Derek wanted the kid; could smell the lust when he boy stretched, revealing his happy trail or when he nibbled on his pencil, so focused on reading he probably didn't realise he was doing it.

Cora rode him, gyrated her hips down on him while he gaped at her because Stiles was a fucking _virgin,_ and when after she came she hopped off of him, put on her clothes and left without so much as a thank you.

\--

The second time was after Boyd died.

She just needed to feel  _something._

It was supposed to be a quick fuck, just like the first time but Stiles took control.

Stiles laid her down, ate her out until she was trembling, nearly begging for him to just get in her already, make her come and- Cora didn't even realise she was crying until Stiles wiped her tears away, made low noises at the back of his throat to shush her.

He looked into her eyes and asked if she was okay, and when she nodded his eyes softened. He kissed her sweetly, rocking into her with slow thrusts.

Her orgasm crept on her, and she gasped for air when she came, wrapped her arms around Stiles because she felt like she could float away.

\--

The third time was the roughest.

They were arguing, Cora yelling that they were nothing; that Stiles was nothing to her.

Stiles was red in the face, hands clenched into fists, and his voice was hoarse from all the yelling when he backed her into the wall. Their lips smashed together, and his hands fitted under her thighs, lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

Cora rolled her hips into his, leaning against for wall so he didn't take all of her weight. Stiles bit into her neck, damn near breaking skin and she dug her nails into his back in retaliation, vengeful and brimming with self-righteousness.

It wasn't long before she was gasping, moaning into Stiles's shoulder. They came together, both moaning loudly into the empty loft.

Stiles set her down and she opened her mouth to take back everything she said, tell him that she cared about him and wanted to be with him but Stiles's glare sent her cold all over.

“That's the last time you use me,” he said coldly before walking out on her.

\--

The fourth – but what Stiles counts as their “official” first – time was after the Alpha pack left.

Stiles got hurt.

An arrow through the stomach. Apparently one of their hunter allies missed, but it was only Derek grabbing her that stopped her from hunting down the bastard and ripping his throat out.

Stiles was sleeping when she got to him, resting peacefully on Derek's couch.

Cora knelt by his side and took his hand in both of hers. “Don't you ever do that again.” She ordered, hating the way her voice broke.

“I was so scared.” Cora admitted, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I saw you go down. I thought you were _dead.”_

Stiles's thumb stroked hers and when she looked up, she found his eyes open and on her. He smiled crookedly at her. “I knew you cared,” he teased and Cora sobbed out a laugh.

“Of course I care, you dumbass.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested. “Don't insult the injured.”

Cora kissed him, laughing into his mouth. Stiles was trying to take it slow, but that's not what Cora needed.

She unbuttoned his pants. “Hey, easy,” Stiles cajoled. “We've got all night.”

“No,” Cora panted. “I need you. Need to feel that you're alive- that you're here with me.”

Cora pushed down his pants and boxers, got her hand around him and coaxed him to hardness.

Stiles didn't stop her when she shimmied out of her clothes, or when she straddled him and placed him at her entrance before sinking down on his length.

Cora rocked on Stiles's dick, and tried to pull him up to kiss her before remembering his injury. They changed position; Stiles sat up and pushed his legs to the floor so he sat normally and Cora climbed back on, attaching her mouth to his as soon as he was inside her again.

It felt good to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked his tongue against hers. She kissed him desperately, like it was the last time she would get to feel his mouth on hers and let out little wounded noises into his mouth.

His hands rested on her ass, guiding her to rock back and forth on him.

Stiles came first, his hands tightening deliciously on her ass cheeks, before he moved one to rub at her clit to help her get off. When Cora came she cried out into his mouth, unable to stop kissing him.

Later, when they were dressed and cuddling on the couch, Stiles kissed her shoulder before saying: “This is- This isn't like those other times, is it?” His tone was guarded, and his arm tightened around her like he was afraid she would leave.

Instead, Cora snuggled into him, and shook her head. “No. This is more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
